This invention is directed toward a magazine catch mechanism for handguns which is easily reversible from one side to the other of the gun to accommodate both right and left-handed shooters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,337 to Beretta discloses a reversible sliding magazine catch having a complex slidable latch mechanism which includes a housing 7, a pair of pistons and cavity of special countour. The entire mechanism has to be reversed within the frame when the pistol is being changed to accommodate left-handed shooters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,311 to Giragosian shows a reversible magazine latch system in which the button 56 is axially separated from the spring 58 and several parts of the frame have to be relocated each time the latch assembly is reversed.
Bornancini, U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,770, shows a reversible magazine latch and spring assembly which is mounted within a guide tube. The tube is reversible within the frame and is a separate element therefrom.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a reversible latch mechanism for handguns of simple and economical construction in which the frame of the handgun requires no special or complex adaptations, tools, parts or fittings.
Another object of this invention is to provide a magazine catch and release mechanism which can be readily switched between right and left-handed shooting positions without any special tools.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a catch and release mechanism which requires no special contouring of the handgun frame and can be adapted to receive the catch mechanism by drilling cylindrical holes and providing simple cutouts in the frame.
A further object of this invention is to provide a catch and release mechanism which will not disassemble unless the user intentionally depresses a spring-biased detent to permit such disassembly for reversal of the catch mechanism.